


Good To See You

by jacquelee



Category: Timecop (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Claire is reflecting upon her recent encounter with Edith Thomas, the younger version of her grandmother.





	Good To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [onebravesoul](https://onebravesoul.dreamwidth.org) on dreamwidth, a community in which you find a fandom that has no fics and write the very first fic for that fandom. Which I have now done with Timecop.

It was early in the morning, only a few people were scattered around the cemetery. Claire hadn't been here for several years, but she still knew exactly were to go. When she reached her grandmother's grave, she knelt down, putting the flowers she had brought on the grave. 

For a moment, she just stayed like that, thinking about her grandmother, trying to reconcile the two versions of her she now knew. It was all she had done since they had gotten back from the Empress. Since she had had to completely change the image of the kind, mellow old woman that had always been with her. Even when Edith had died so early, when Claire was barely seven, she had still been a huge influence on her. 

And now it turned out that the grandmother she had known, the one who had given her cookies, had read her stories while she was sitting in her lap and had named all the flowers they had passed when they walked together had once been an adventurous, cocky young woman, who had used her Karate skills to take down bad guys as if it was nothing. 

Claire had known when signing up with the TEC that she would see marvelous, incredible things, but this. This was something else. She could still feel Edith's arms around her. That hug had been so warm, so tight. For a moment, it had felt as if it was the same person who had given her the best hugs as a child, as if this was truly her grandmother, even when she knew it was not. Not yet, anyways.

Getting up, Claire wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Goodbye grandma. It was good to see you again."


End file.
